El Peor Día
by Fer010
Summary: La inseguridad que Peeta sentía acerca de la relación que tenia con Katniss lo lleva a tener uno de los peores días de su vida, o eso creía el, porque al final de este tendría una visión muy diferente. Oneshot. Post Sinsajo.


Hola! Este es mi primer Oneshot, espero que les guste, por favor dejen su review, ppor favor por favor por favor!

* * *

><p>POV Peeta<p>

Sentí la sangre arder en mi interior cuando vi la imagen que se presentaba frente a mis ojos, Gale besando apasionadamente a Katniss, justo en la sala de mi casa, ignorándome, haciéndome a un lado completamente, como si no existiera, como si no fuera a mi chica a quien estuviera besando; sin dudarlo me pare de donde estaba y casi corrí hasta el para quitarlo de encima de Katniss, pero no pude hacerlo, al lanzarme sobre el simplemente lo traspase, como si de un fantasma se tratase, caí al suelo y el entonces me miro, pero no era mas Gale, ahora era un extraña criatura, un muto que me miraba sonriendo, restregándome que había besado a mi chica, a mi todo, a mi Katniss…

Entonces desperté, varias gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente y hacia que el cabello se pagara a mi piel, busque del otro lado de la cama a Katniss y al no encontrarla sentí un vacio enorme y al mismo tiempo una enorme frustración, necesitaba saber que aun estaba aquí, conmigo, para siempre, solo para mí, para ninguno otro hombre.

Agudice lo mas posible mi oído para buscar algún ruido dentro de la casa para saber si ella estaba bañándose o haciendo alguna otra cosa, pero nada, silencio total, bufe frutado, y no solo estaba frustrado, sino que ahora estaba molesto, con ella, con mi estúpido sueño, conmigo mismo por lograr que esa pesadilla me molestara.

Sabia que esa tonta pesadilla no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo sino fuera porque ahora Katniss no estaba a mi lado, pero sobre todo, si no fuera por la tonta pelea que habíamos tenido la noche pasada. Fue una de las peleas mas raras que hemos tenido, me había molestado porque ella no me había dicho aun alguna declaración formal de sus sentimientos hacia mi, nunca había querido presionarla, después de todo nuestra relación nunca fue del todo cierta, solo fue un actuación para el Capitolio. Pero ahora que si era verdad, que nos considerábamos ambos una pareja, y que ella aun no me decía ni siquiera una ves una cosa como te amo, o te quiero, o al menos un me gustas, me hacia sentir inseguro, como si de un momento a otro mi burbuja de felicidad se fuera romper, y ella se arrepintiera de lo que hemos avanzado.

Vivíamos juntos desde hace algunos meses, después de mi regreso al Distrito 12 poco a poco fuimos regresando a ser aquellos chicos que se ayudaban mutuamente a superar sus miedos y se cuidaban entre ellos. Después de varias noches en las que pude dormir felizmente con ella sin hacerle ningún daño, y de estar seguro de que ya podía controlar los ataques cada vez menos frecuentes que me acechaban, decidimos entre los 2 que era hora de darnos una oportunidad como algo mas que amigos o compañeros de pesadillas, y desde entonces comemos todos los días juntos, cenamos, dormimos y en los fines de semana hacemos alguna cosa en pareja, a veces había besos, y me fascinaban esas a veces, había días en lo que esos besos eran tan intensos que ambos teníamos que parar para no dejarnos llevar por la pasión , esos días yo no podía evitar el decirle mis sentimientos, y nunca había esperado que ella me dijera algo, sabia lo difícil que era para ella el mostrar sus sentimientos y mucho mas expresarlos con palabras, pero comenzaba a desesperarme, desesperación que acabo detonada en la noche anterior.

Habíamos estado basándonos y acariciándonos un buen rato, y llego un momento en el que las uñas de sus manos arañaban mi espalda mientras que las mías se perdían dentro de su playera, cuando ambos decidimos que era la hora de parar antes que otra cosa pasara, y que ella se acostara casi encima de mi recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo no pude evitar soltar mis sentimientos por ella, entonces ella me miro directamente a los ojos, tenia una sonrisa tímida y parecía querer decir algo, yo de inmediato creí que ese seria el momento en el que ella se me declarara, pero no, ella pareció arrepentirse y mirando cualquier punto de la pared me dijo 'buenas noches' volviéndose acomodar sobre mi.

Y eso, junto con las ya muchas noches soñando con cosas que tenia que ver con ella y su antiguo compañero de caza, fueron la gota que derramo el vaso en mi cabeza, y no pude evitar el reclamarle molesto. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos peleando, fue la primera ves en meses en la que ella no durmió en mis brazos, y tal ves la ausencia de Katniss fue la razón de que la pesadilla que tuve fuera mas nítida y peor, hasta pareció real, y ese hacia que mi humor no fuera el mejor.

Me levante entonces de la cama, ese día tenia que ir a continuar con la construcción de la panadería, ya estaba en los últimos detalles, pero quería que todo estuviera perfecto para darle una sorpresa a Katniss, el solo pensar en ella hizo que en mi interior se formara un profundo vacio, que hizo que mi frustración de no tenerla a mi lado aumentara.

Me di un baño rápido de agua fría para ver si de esa forma el enojo bajaba, pero no ayudo de nada, al parecer ese día seria malo.

Al salir de la casa de Katniss, donde ahora vivíamos, me debatí un momento entre ir a ver a Haymitch o no, al final decidí el no ir, no tenia ganas de las burlas que mi antiguo mentor haría de mi situación con Katniss, pues ya le había comentado de mi desesperación ante la aparente indiferencia de Katniss hacia mis sentimientos. El al principio se burlo, pero al ver lo serio que me parecía el asunto me dijo lo de siempre, que la chica correspondía plenamente mis sentimientos y que solo tenía que darle tiempo y espacio para que los demostrara, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más? No pedía mucho, solo un simple te quiero, ¿O era eso mucho pedir? Pues al parecer viniendo de Katniss si, es mas fácil que una piedra mostrara sus sentimientos que ella.

Camine entonces hasta la nueva ciudad del Distrito 12, no tenia ganas de trabajar, pero esperaba al menos que con eso me distrajera de mis problemas con Katniss.

Fue una de las peores mañanas de trabajo, no me concentraba, cuando trataba de pintar algo confundía los colores, cargando cosas pesadas me golpeaba, destruí cosas por hacerlas con brusquedad, fue en desastre, en ves de avanzar con la construcción parecía que quería destruirla.

Harto de mi, decidí ir a ver si podía ir a ayudar otro lado, tal ves con compañía o platicando con alguien mas podría el concentrarme y relajarme. Pero fue todo lo contrario, ayudando a otras personas a construir o arreglar cosas me sentí mas enojado conmigo, arruinaba todo, al igual que en la panadería, ellos no querían decírmelo, pero yo lo sabia, querían que me fuera, cuando me di cuenta que mas ayuda el que no estorba, decidí irme, ellos me dijeron que estaba cansado, que necesitaba ir a descansar con Katniss y recibir un poco de su amor, me sentí mucho mas enojado con esas simples palabras, sabia que después de una pelea, y sobre todo una como la de ayer, Katniss apenas y me hablaría, mucho menos dejaría que la tocara.

Y no quería pedir disculpas, después de todo, yo era el que tenía razón, llevábamos meses siendo una pareja y ella nunca me decía nada de pareja, ¿Qué quería? Que me conformara solo con besos y caricias, sabia que podía hacerlo, después de todo esos besos y caricias eran lo mejor del mundo, pero quería mas, quería estar seguro, quería poder decir siempre que Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, el Sinsajo de la rebelión, era mía, y solo mía, y que estaba completamente enamorada de mi. Pero como estar seguro si ella nunca me lo había dicho.

Siempre me asaltaban las dudas de lo que ella en verdad sentía por mi, el pensar que lo único que buscaba de mi era quitarse las pesadillas y distraerse un rato se había hecho un habito, no quería pensar eso de ella, siempre me maldecía por dentro cuando pensaba eso de ella, pero cada ves esas dudas eran mas grandes, y no podía evitarlo, por mas que quisiera sentir que de verdad me quería, yo mismo me metía ideas a la cabeza para dudarlo.

Pero por otro lado también estaba que ella me aceptaba, a pesar de todo el daño que pude y puedo aun hacerle por mis traumas, me dejaba dormir con ella, me dejaba abrazarla en las noches, besarla siempre que quisiera, y hasta cierto punto tocarla; ella nos estaba dando esta oportunidad, y no podía hacer mas que agradecérselo, ella me había elegido a mi por encima de todo, pero… ¿de verdad lo hizo? O solo fue el rencor que tenia hacia Gale lo que había hecho que ahora me viera a mi como el indicado, no quería imaginarlo, pero era una posibilidad, que estuviera conmigo solo por no estar sola, solo por herir a Gale, o solo por no herirme a mi, después de todo, siempre pensé que al que elegiría seria a el, le deje el camino libre para que lo hiciera…

El camino devuelta a la antigua Aldea de los Vencedores fue de lo peor, mi cabeza era un remolino de ideas que solo hacían que mi enojo creciera más y más.

Decidí antes de ir a hablar con Katniss ir a mi antigua casa, quería hornear un rato, tal ves eso me relajaría.

Panes quemados, recetas mal hechas, quemaduras en mis manos, de todo me paso orneando, mi mente estaba desconectada, el enojo me hacia hacer todo mal, no era yo, no me sentía yo, y no podía hacer las cosas que hacia yo, vaya día el que me estaba cargando, y apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, no quería pensar en lo que me esperaba.

Tome los panes que no me quedaron tan mal para llevárselos a Katniss, estaba hambriento, solo quería llegar y comer un poco de la rica comida que Katniss seguramente había hecho, grave error, al entrar no encontré nada, encontré la casa igual que como la había dejado en la mañana, no había comida, no había algo cocinándose, no había nada, no estaba ni ella, al parecer aun no llegaba del lugar al que había ido, seguramente al bosque.

Me senté en uno de los sillones con fastidiado mientras tomaba uno de los panes y sin pensarlo me lo llevaba a la boca, el resultado, una quemadura en mi lengua, lance el pan con todas mis fuerzas a la pared y comencé a soltar toda una serie de quejas e insultos al aire.

-Hey chico, ¿Qué te pasa?- Mire entonces hacia donde venia la voz, era Haymitch, que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona desde el umbral de la puerta

-Me queme la lengua…-Dije mientras caminaba al lavabo de la cocina para enjuagarme con un poco de agua y reducir el dolor, el me siguió hasta la cocina y tomo asiento en una de las sillas

-Nada que un apasionado beso de Preciosa no arregle- Yo de inmediato lo fulmine con la mirada desde donde estaba, su simple mención me hizo sentirme vacio, y el enojo creció en mí, si es que eso era posible- Uy, ¿problemas en el paraíso?- Agrego en tono burlón

-Haymitch, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le conteste ignorándolo

-Venga chico, no me trates así, solo quiero ayudar- Dijo haciéndose el inocente pero yo no conteste nada- Vengo a comer…-

-Pues lo siento Haymitch, porque no hay nada…- Dije mientras caminaba nuevamente a la sala para sentarme en un sillón, seguido de el que hizo lo mismo

-Pero si es martes, hoy le toca a Katniss hacer algo- Dijo y yo solo mire el piso, vacio, enojado y triste

-Pues al parecer hoy no…-

-Oye, no te preocupes, ya veras que se le debió hacer tarde haciendo alguna cosa y no tardara en venir con comida- Las palabras de mi antiguo mentor no lograron reconfortarme en nada, porque sabia que si no venia Katniss era por nuestra pelea, y eso significaba que muy probablemente no vendría hasta en la noche o simplemente llegaría y se encerraría en su cuarto.

-Claro- Conteste no muy seguro, la esperanza muere al último después de todo.

1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas… Eran ya cerca de las 7 de la tarde y Katniss no aparecía, ahora no sabía que era lo que tenia más, enojo o preocupación. Junto a Haymitch ya me había acabado todo el pan que hice, y ahora el se encontraba cómodamente dormido en el sillón frente a donde estaba yo, mi enojo crecía a cada minuto, enojo con el mundo. Muy bien, si Katniss no quiere venir yo iré por ella, pensé desesperado. Desperté a Haymitch para que se fuera a su casa y el se fue balbuceando insultos y maldiciones, yo solo lo ignore.

Apenas camine un poco dentro de la ciudad me tope con Sae que de inmediato me llamo y yo fui hacia ella, esperando que supiera de Katniss o al menos trajera un poco de comida, estaba hambriento. La primera fue cierta, ella la había visto, me dijo que había estado comiendo con ella, y que ahora estaba en el bosque paseándose, que llegaría mas tarde a la casa, que no me preocupara, pero en lugar de eso mi enojo creció, mientras yo me moría de hambre por esperarla y poder comer juntos, ella se había ido a comer con Sae sin decirme nada y ahora estaba paseándose.

Le agradecí a Sae por la información dispuesto a ir al bosque a hablar con ella pero Sae me lo impidió, me pidió ayuda en algunas labores de su casa, quería que le ayudara a reparar una tubería que tenia una fuga, yo tuve que acceder no muy contento, sabia que ese día todo lo que hacia era un desastre, y ahora sumándole que estaba hambriento seria peor, pero tal ves ya en su casa me ofrecería algo de comer, así que podía ver algo bueno en ir.

No me ofreció nada, ni un vaso de agua, parecía dispuesta a mantenerme trabajando para distraerme, cuando acababa una cosa me pedía hacer otra, no quería sacar mi enojo con ella, sabia lo mucho que había ayudado a Katniss en su regreso al Distrito 12, no podía negarme a ayudarle, pero ese día no había sido muy bueno, mas bien había sido de lo peor, y que me mantuviera ahí trabajando, sin comer, enojado, pensando en que Katniss estaba aun molesta por ahí, hacia que mi molestia y frustración crecieran.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche me dejo ir, sin comer y sin descansar camine hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, agotado, y pensando en que seguía lo peor, soportar una pelea con Katniss, o en el mejor de lo casos solo soportar que me ignore y no se me acerque al dormir, pero bueno, eso al menos no me agotaría mas de lo que ya estoy, si hubiera sabido que reclamarle una cosa tan simple a Katniss iba a causar todo lo que en ese día me había pasado no lo hubiera hecho ni de loco.

Y lo peor es que no logre nada, seguía estando igual que antes, sin la seguridad de saber que Katniss era mía y me amaba, y con la inseguridad de que podía perderla o simplemente con la inseguridad de que nunca fue mía, y eso definitivamente era lo peor.

Al llegar a la Aldea y ver que la casa estaba casi en penumbras y solo la luz de la sala estaba prendida me indico lo peor, que Katniss me esperaba ahí para pelear, y aunque no quería pelear y estaba agotado, también quería sacar mi enojo, y si Katniss también quería hacerlo esta bien, pues ya iba preparado para responderle.

Pero lo que vi al entrar no fue para nada lo que esperaba, todo estaba reluciente y lleno de flores de todo tipo, no estaba Katniss por ningún lado, pero podía percibir un aroma que hizo que mi boca se hiciera agua, el aroma del Estofado de Ardilla de Katniss, la comida mas deliciosa del mundo.

Sin dudarlo camine hasta la cocina para encontrarme con algo que me dejo sin habla, la mesa estaba decorada de una menara muy romántica, llena de velas, flores, y con un mantel rojo que no había visto nunca, había un plato en cada extremo de la mesa, y justo en medio había un bonito candelabro que le deba tintes muy románticos al lugar.

Busque con la mirada a mi amada pero no la encontré, entonces escuche pisadas que bajaban de las escaleras y sin perder el tiempo voltee a verla. Me quede sin habla otra vez y sin duda que mi boca se abrió de par en par, era ella, el amor de mi vida, pero ahora estaba hecho un completo ángel, un ángel hermoso.

Estaba hermosa, demasiado para ser real, era como un sueño, ella era un sueño. Tenía puesto un sencillo vestido rojo que le caí hasta medio muslo, dejando ver sus largas y hermosas piernas, en la parte de arriba tenia un diminuto escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y que hizo que tragara saliva, no era un exagerado escote pero era lo suficiente para ponerme nervioso. Su cara estaba adornada con un poco de maquillaje, muy poco, pero era el suficiente para hacerme sentir que lo que veía ya era toda una mujer hermosa, preciosa, no había palabra para describirlo. Era como ver a la mujer más inocentemente sexy del mundo, y vaya que lo era.

Se me acerco sonriendo y caminando lentamente, cuando noto que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y que la había visto de arriba abajo un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, que la hizo ver mucho más adorable, quería comérmela. En cuanto llego enfrente de mi yo solo sonreí tímidamente, sin saber que decir, ella entonces sonrió y a mi se me ilumino la vida

-Hola- Dijo y su voz me pareció un coro de ángeles

-Hola- Conteste apenado, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima

-Yo…-Ella parecía también nerviosa, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mas seguro y hasta hizo que mi orgullo subiera- ¿Tienes hambre?- ¡Claro que tenia hambre! Pero no de comida, tenia una enorme hambre de ella, demasiada. Solo pude asentir ante su pregunta, me sentía como un tonto, pero es que el tener esa belleza al frente atontaba. Ella amplio su sonrisa y tomándome de la mano me dirigió hasta la mesa, me hizo sentarme y camino hasta donde estaba el estofado. Yo no pude evitar recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo con la mirada, estaba jodidamente perfecta.

-Katniss, déjame servir- Dije tratando de salir de mi trance y de levantarme, ella de inmediato se giro y me detuvo con la mano, y como si ella tuviera poderes sobre mi cuerpo me deje caer nuevamente en la silla.

-No, déjame a mi, tu descansa- Dijo mientras nos servía a ambos.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no podía hacerlo, era como si estuviera hipnotizado. Ella solo sonreía tímidamente cuando me descubría mirándola, que era todo el tiempo.

Cuando ambos acabamos me dispuse a lavar los platos, pero ella me detuvo, y tomando de mis manos me dirigió hasta la sala donde ambos nos sentamos, ella en mi regazo, me sentía tan feliz y lleno de mi vida, esa mujer era un sueño, era mi sueño, y no quería despertarme de el.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que ella no dijo nada, yo solo disfrutaba de su cercanía, y de poder aspirar ese aroma tan perfecto. Había ratos en los que me descubría a mi mismo mirándole los labios, o su pequeño escote, o sus piernas, y es que no podía dejar de hacerlo, era tan hermosa.

-Peeta…- Me dijo de repente y yo sentí que me había descubierto mirándole las piernas, pero no, ella estaba viendo un punto fijo de la pared, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Si?- Conteste y ella entonces me miro a los ojos, tenia un rubor adorable cubriéndole las mejillas, y se mordía el labio inferior, cosa que me hizo querer ser yo quien mordía ese labio rojo que se veía tan delicioso.

-Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, por enojarme contigo- Lo que me dijo me sorprendió enormemente, no esperaba eso, nunca lo hubiera esperado- Tenias razón, yo… Bueno, nunca te eh dicho lo que siento por ti, y no esta bien, debería de hacerlo…- Ahora si sentí que estaba en un sueño, mire confundido mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que indicara que esto de verdad fuera un sueño, pero no, todo parecía normal, bueno, fuera de que un ángel estuviera en mi regazo y ahora dijera cosas que normalmente no diría.

-Katniss, amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo entiendo que es difícil para ti el expresar lo que sientes, yo soy el que te debo la disculpa- Conteste

-No Peeta, que sea difícil para mi no significa que tenga el derecho de no hacerlo, yo debería de decirte todos los días lo que siento por ti…- Dijo levantándose un poco de mi regazo y mirándome fijamente…-Por eso, como se me dificulta tanto el expresarme con palabras, quiero demostrarte lo que siento con acciones- Decía mientras me sonreía decidida, había visto esa mirada antes, siempre que Katniss quería o estaba segura de hacer lo que se proponía ponía esa mirada, y me fascinaba, se veía tan fuerte y segura, pero ahora había algo mas, se veía sexy y… ¿Seductora? - Peeta, quiero ser tuya- En cuanto lo dije sentí que mi boca se entreabría, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, no tuve tiempo de pensarlo si quiera porque ella entonces estampo sus labios contra los míos, y me sentí en el cielo.

Esos labios eran deliciosos, demasiado, pero esta vez el beso era mejor porque era ella quien lo había empezado y no solo eso, sino que era ella quien le estaba poniendo tanta intensidad. Sentí que se removía hasta que quedo sentada sobre mí con una pierna en cada uno de mis costados. Mis manos actuaron solas y se posicionaron en sus caderas, acercándola más a mí hasta que pude sentir que no había espacio alguno entre su cuerpo y el mío, cuando Katniss sintió como la apretaba a mí soltó mis labios para soltar un pequeño jadeo, cosa que me encendió mucho mas a mi.

-Peeta, amor, quiero que me hagas tuya-

Esas simples palabras bastaron para encender totalmente la llama de la pasión a la que ambos nos entregamos totalmente.

Lo hicimos ahí mismo, en el sillón, en esa posición, y ni siquiera tuve que quitarle el vestido, solo basto con levantarlo. Toda la pasión y la desesperación que habíamos acumulado salió disparada esa primera vez, todo el deseo que ambos teníamos el uno por el otro estallo esa noche.

La segunda vez fue en nuestra cama, con más tranquilidad, y esta vez si que me permite el quitarle su vestido para poder ver la perfección de su cuerpo desnudo, no había nada más perfecto. Nos entregamos el uno a otro, como si no existiera nada mas afuera, y es que para mi no había nada mas, juntos nos hicimos uno solo, supe entonces que era mía, y que solo seria mía, que será el único hombre en su vida por siempre, porque ella se me entrego, me dijo que era mía no con palabras, sino con acciones, y para mi, eso basto y sobro para ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Cuando acabamos nos tumbamos en la cama exhaustos, pero con una sonrisa que demostraba toda la felicidad que ambos teníamos. El verla tan feliz después de que la había hecho mía para siempre fue la sensación más perfecta del mundo, era imposible de describir lo que en esos momentos sentía, todo era tan perfecto.

-Peeta…- me dijo en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho desnudo.

-Katniss…. Te amo- Le dije yo con una sonrisa tan amplia que pensé que mi cara se rompería en dos, ella sonrió tan feliz que me sentí en las nubes otra ves, me dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego se mordió el labio, tratando de decir algo. Yo sonreí en mis adentros, Katniss podía haberse entregado a mi, podía ser la mas sexy y hermosa mujer del mundo, podía haber sido la cara de una revolución, pero aun le apenaba el demostrar sus sentimientos, y eso, lo que hace apenas un día me molestaba de sobre manera, ahora me parecía adorable.

-Yo…-Trato de decir sonrojada pero yo tape sus labios con un dedo, quiera ayudarla

-Me amas… ¿Real o no real?- Ella sonrió divertida, nuestro viejo juego para hacerme recordar.

-Real…. Demasiado real- Contesto mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho.

Ese día, ese día tan malo y lleno de frustración, se había convertido sin duda alguna, en el mejor de mi vida… hasta ahora…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que al menos no se les haya hecho tan malo, siento que no plasme la idea que tenia en el fic, pero bueno! Queria publicarlo:3 Es el primero que publico... Visiten mi otra historia! Mi Asignatura Pendiente (No me gusta el titulo) :p Gracias! Dejen su comentario por favor por favor por favor!<p> 


End file.
